MENCINTAIMU
by hinamorilita-chan
Summary: "Senang bekenalan denganmu Kise, setelah ini, ijinkan aku memiliki hatimu" Musim semi tahun kedua aku bersekolah di SMA, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantungku berdebar karna seseorang. AoKise!


_Declaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Pairing : AoKise_

 _Rated : T_

 _Warning : OOC, Typos, alur kecepetan. Don't like don't read._

 _ **MENCINTAIMU**_

 _KISE POV_

 _"Aku menyukaimu, sudah lama. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Aomine Daiki, pemuda berkulit tan itu kini tengah menyatakan persaannya padaku. pemuda yang kutahu ia adalah ketua klub taekwondo disekolahku. aku tak mengenalnya, hanya sekedar tahu karna ia cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini menyukaiku, bahkan kita tak pernah bicara sekalipun._

 _"Bagaimana?" ia menatapkku penuh harap. aku bingung, apa yang harus kujawab. bahkan di umurku yang menginjak 17 tahun ini, belum pernah sekalipun aku memiliki kekasih, yah walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu aku terkenal, bukannya sombong, Hei Aku model terkenal, banyak orang yang mengantri menjadi kekasihku entah itu Pria atau wanita, banyak yang tergila-gila pada pesonaku. Dan kini tiba-tiba seseorang yang tak kukenal memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Apa dia sedang bercanda?_

 _"Tapi kita tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya" ucapku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Sejujurnya baru ini aku merasakan gugup ketika seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku._

 _"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mengenalku, jika kita tak bisa memulainya sebagai sepasang kekasih, kita akan memulainya sebagai teman" kulihat ia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

 _"Aku Aomine Daiki"_

 _Aku membalas jabat tangannya dengan ragu._

 _"Kise Ryota" ucapku pada akhirnya, dan kulihat ia tersenyum lebar, dan entah mengapa itu membuatku sedikit susah untuk bernafas. Laki-laki didepanku ini ternyata sangat tampan ketika tersenyum._

 _"Senang bekenalan denganmu Kise, setelah ini, ijinkan aku memiliki hatimu"_

 _Musim semi tahun kedua aku bersekolah di SMA, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantungku berdebar karna seseorang._

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Aominecchi.. Jangan melihatku terus, apa kau tak bosan ssu? " Ucap Kise sedikit kesal karna tingkah bodoh Aomine yang sedari tadi terus melihatnya.

"Aku tak akan bosan jika melihatmu, tenang saja" ucapnya yakin.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu ssu"

"Kise kun.. Nijimura senpai mencarimu !" teriak seorang teman sekelas Kise dari pintu.

"Nijimura senpai? ada apa?" guman Kise, lalu pemuda berambut kuning itu beranjak menemui senpainya.

"Kise..." langkah Kise berhenti karna Aomine memenggilnya.

"Jangan berikan hatimu untuk orang lain selain aku ya..."

DEG!

Ucapan Aomine lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk membuat Jantung Kise berdebar tak karuan. Pemuda itu merasa jantungnya akan melompat. ia tak mungkin menoleh ke arah Aomine, karna ia tau kini mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk ragu. dan itu cukup membuat Aomine membulatkan matanya terkejut, lalu sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

"Nijimura senpai?" panggil Kise pada pria di depannya.

Sedangkan Nijimura, pemuda yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan ponselnya kini menoleh seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ryota..."

"Ya..." Kise memandang bingung senpai sekaligus ketua klub fotografinya itu.

"Apa kau hari ini punya waktu? eemm... aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama" ucap pemuda jangkung itu dan menebar senyum menawannya.

"Eeeeeh... makan... malam ssu?" ulang Kise ragu.

"Ya... ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga denganmu, nanti kujemput jam 7 oke, tak ada penolakan" ucap Nijimura lalu mengacak rambut halus Kise setelah akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan pemuda yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Hei kenapa dengan wajahmu? kau seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta Kise" ucap Aomine.

"A-ah ini, bu-bukan apa-apa ssu, kau tak kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai kan" ucap Kise mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, yah walaupun ia sadar, ia masih terlihat gugup.

"hai hai..." Aomine beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi dan mulai melangkah pergi.

CUP!

"Maaf, bibirku terpeleset~ hahahaha... dah Kise~"

"AOMINECCHI JAHAT SSU !" teriak Kise karena Aomine telah mengambil keperawanan pipinya.

TBC

Mind to review?


End file.
